


It's Going

by dyke (humphries), lapearl, orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Peridot, Human AU, also Amethyst is Peridots daughter for some reason, peri gets hit by a car, there is a lot of crying, theres a car crash in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humphries/pseuds/dyke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapearl/pseuds/lapearl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single mother Peridot thinks nothing more could go wrong with her life, but a speeding car is about to change her whole life, and she must now adapt with how bad it's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peri Gets a Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this chapter is basically the only chapter where nothing really hppens

A knock resounded loudly throughout the house. Peridot groggily opened her eyes, sat up, and immediately laid back down again. She thought if she ignored it, it would just go away. It didn’t. She rolled out of bed, wrapped herself in a blanket, and shuffled to the doorway. She opened the door and a bony fist almost hit her square in the face. It was Pearl. Just perfect. Pearl seemed surprised at the sight of Peridot, which was understandable since she hadn’t been getting sleep and had chopped off the hair she had worked so hard to grow out.

“Oh, uh, I came by to see how you and the baby were doing.” Pearl stated.

She let the taller girl inside and shut the door, “We’re doing fine.” As soon as she said this, the sound of crying started up. She shuffled over to the shared room and flopped down onto the bed next to her crying child and placed a hand on the infant’s belly.

“Peridot, this place is a mess! You need to do something about this mess as soon as you can.” Pearl complained as she walked into the room.

“I’ll do it later.” Peridot grumbled, seemingly annoyed that the crying hadn’t stopped.

“Oh, here let me see her.” Pearl commanded as she picked up the crying child, cradling her and quietly calming her. Peridot looked at her without any emotion and covered her ears with the heavy blanket until the baby stopped crying. “Peri, you’re the one who’s supposed to be taking care of your child. Not me.” Pearl sighed.

Peridot buried her face in her hands, not wanting to admit that Pearl had a point. She just didn’t have the knowledge or energy to take care of both herself and the child.  
“Are you doing alright?” Pearl asked Peridot. 

Peridot hesitated, “I’m doing...fine.” She knew Pearl didn’t buy any of that, but said it anyways. Pearl sighed. “I know that you’re not in the best shape right now, but you have another human being to take care of now. You need to take responsibility and take care of her.” Peridot pulled her blanket in tighter and groaned. Just then, the infant started crying once more.

“Peri, this time, you need to calm her down.” Pearl told the bundled up girl. Peridot grumbled, but sat up and followed Pearl’s order. Pearl handed the crying baby over to Peridot, who tried her best to calm down her child. After seemingly endless minutes of trying to quiet the baby, it was still crying. This caused Peridot to give up and start crying as well. Pearl quickly realized that Peridot was more of a mess than she thought she was. “Don’t make me bring Garnet over.” Pearl warned. This was, apparently, a bad choice. The thought of having to deal with Garnet as well made Peridot sob even harder. At this point, the baby was sobbing almost as loud as Peridot. Pearl sat herself down next to Peridot and wrapped her arms around both her and the baby. "Peridot, listen to me. You're gonna be just fine. Your child is going to be fine." Pearl spoke quietly, doing her best to calm the both of them down. Peridot sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying her best to calm down. “When was the last time you ate?” Pearl asked. Peridot shrugged in response. Pearl sighed, “How about I make you something to eat?”

“That would be nice, thank you.” Peridot replied. Pearl nodded and stood up, heading to the kitchen to prepare lunch. As she looked in the fridge, Pearl realized that food was scarce. She clicked her tongue and checked the cupboards. She settled on cereal. It wasn’t much, but she needed to get something in Peridot’s stomach. After she was done making two bowls of cereal for herself and Peridot, she found a bottle and prepared milk for the baby. She set everything down at the dining room table and went back into Peridot’s room. 

“Peri, i made some food for you and- oh, what is her name again?”

“Amethyst.” Peridot answered.

“Right, I made some food for you and Amethyst.” Pearl told Peridot. Peridot picked up Amethyst and stood up, following Pearl to the dining room table. 

“Thank you, Pearl.” Peridot said, trying out a smile. Pearl smiled back and nodded, taking Amethyst and beginning to feed her from the bottle. Pearl took a deep breath and spoke.

“Peridot, if you would like, I would be willing to babysit on days you are in school, so you can catch up.” Peridot didn’t want to sound needy, but accepted the offer anyways. 

“That would be nice, Pearl. Thank you.” 

“Peridot... Is it alright if Garnet helps babysit as well?” Pearl asked. Peridot nodded.

***

After this routine started, Peridot started going to school again, got her grades back up, and even began recovering from her depression once she got out of the house more. Peridot felt the weight go off of her shoulders once she knew that Amethyst was safe with Pearl and Garnet. Peridot graduated from high school and started college soon after, Amethyst started walking and said her first word - ‘Mama’, although it was directed towards Pearl. Pearl never told Peridot about that. Other than that, everyone's lives were back to normal. Well, that is, until Amethyst turned four.


	2. Boom Snap the Sound of my Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you, Peri <3

Peridot had finished her classes for the day and headed over to Jasper’s house before going to pick up Amethyst. She pulled out her cellphone and called Jasper to let her know she was going to be there. They stayed on the phone with each other almost the entire way there, but the call had gotten interrupted by a scream and a crash, then the line went dead. Jasper panicked and got up off of the couch, remembering that Peridot had said she was just a couple of blocks away. Jasper ran outside, trying to find her friend. Luckily she knew the route that Peridot took to get to her house from her school, as she had walked it with her many times before. A couple blocks away from her house, she spotted what seemed to be a horrible car crash. The car was mangled and broken, smashed against a tree, and both the police and fire department were surrounding the scene.The car had apparently hit someone, and dread filled Jasper as she realized the body belonged to Peridot. She stood where she was, the color draining from her face, for what seemed like forever. Finally, Jasper ran over to the ambulance, demanding that they let her go with Peridot. They gave in and let her ride with Peridot all the way to the hospital, Jasper unable to move.

It had become late afternoon before Pearl started to worry. Peridot was usually there to pick up Amethyst at that time. Pearl tried calling Peridot, but to no avail. She sighed, trying not to worry. It was difficult not to, as Amethyst herself was getting anxious. Pearl thought that perhaps Peridot was simply at Jasper’s and had lost track of time, so she tried Jasper’s phone instead. The other line picked up, and for a second, Pearl thought that she had the wrong number. “P-Pearl?” Jasper was  
there. She didn’t sound well, and Pearl’s instincts took over.

“Jasper! Are you alright? What’s happening? Where’s Peridot?” 

“Peridot… Peridot was hit by a car.” At this moment in time, Pearl felt the world crash down onto her. “I’m in the waiting room at the hospital… I haven’t heard anything from the doctors yet though.” Jasper tried to keep her voice steady. 

“Should I...what should I do? Jasper, is she going to be alright?”

“If you want to, come to the hospital - I’m not sure if- uh I mean, when- she’ll be able to be visited.”

“Don’t be like that...I’m sure she’s fine...I’m sure of it.”

“I- I don’t know, Pearl… She looked really bad when I-” Jasper was cut off and Pearl could hear muffled speaking. After a minute, Jasper resumed speaking. “The doctor just came in. He said she’s gonna be allowed to have visitors any minute now. I’m going to wait for you. Bye.” And with that, the phone call ended. Pearl sighed, but was cut off with Amethyst whining. Amethyst. She had to go with her to the hospital.

“Amethyst,” She bent down to pick up the toddler, “We are going to visit your mom, okay?” Her voice was shaky. 

“Why isn’t she coming to get me?” Amethyst asked.

“She...got hurt. But she’s okay now!” Pearl hoped that she was speaking the truth. She gathered up her purse and a snack for Amethyst. Pearl didn’t know how long she was going to be waiting. She took Amethyst by the hand and led her out to the car. 

“Are you sure mommy is gonna be okay?” Amethyst asked. Pearl hesitated.

“I’m sure.” Pearl was gently shaking during the entire drive to the hospital. She parked in the hospital’s parking lot, and took Amethyst out of her car seat. “Try be good, okay? For Mommy?” Pearl pleaded.

“Okay!” Amethyst replied. Pearl sighed, Amethyst was so small, so innocent. 

****

“Jasper.” Pearl walked over to her in the corner of the waiting room, Amethyst in tow. 

“I didn’t think you would bring Amethyst…” 

“I didn’t exactly have a choice, Garnet has work today. Besides, don’t you think Peridot would like to see her child?”

“I just don’t want Amethyst to see her hurt.”

“Hurt?” Amethyst peered at Jasper, hiding behind Pearl. 

“Not badly, Amethyst,” Jasper tried to smile, “the doctor told me that we can see her soon!” About a minute after she said this, the doctor came in and told them that Peridot was ready for visitors. The three followed the doctor into Peridot’s room. As they entered, Pearl’s eyes widened as she gasped and covered her mouth. 

“Oh…” She whispered. Peridot’s limbs had been removed, only stumps remained.

“Mama?” Pearl was suddenly aware of her surroundings, she was covering Amethyst’s eyes. Upon hearing Amethyst’s voice, Peridot opened her eyes and looked at her child. 

“U-uncover her eyes, please. I want her to see me.”

“Oh. I’m so, so sorry, Peridot.” Peridot knew that Pearl wasn’t just talking about covering Amethyst’s eyes. Peridot surveyed her surroundings, and noticed Jasper standing silently in the corner. 

“I- I’m going to leave you guys alone... “ Jasper muttered as she quietly exited the room. The silence was ripping through Peridot’s ears, she just wanted everything to be normal again. 

“So...how did this…happen..?” Pearl whispered.

“I was just… going to Jasper’s house...and the driver…”Her throat started closing up, tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Amethyst waddled over to her mother, comforting her. This made Peridot feel better, she had needed that. 

“Do you need...water? Or anything?” Pearl asked.

“Uh, could you get me something to eat?” Peridot shifted in her hospital bed.

“Of course.” Lately, Pearl found it difficult to smile. Peridot didn’t deserve this. She headed out the door, to the hospital cafeteria. Suddenly, Pearl heard crying. “Jasper?” Pearl saw Jasper, sitting on a bench, crying into her knees which were tucked under her chin. 

“It’s all my fault.” Jasper sobbed. 

“Jasper, why would you say that? It’s not your fault.” Pearl tried to comfort her.

“I heard your conversation!” Jasper sniffled. “She was going to my house - I asked her to.” She started crying again. Pearl hesitated, and put a hand on Jasper’s shoulder. 

“That doesn’t make it your fault. If anything it makes it Peridot’s fault for… agreeing to… no that’s not what i meant to say.”

“I guess...It’s the driver’s fault...they haven’t found them yet.” Jasper sniffled. 

“I suppose you’re right… It’s horrible that this happened to Peridot. She doesn’t deserve it.” Pearl stated. By now, Jasper stopped crying.

“She doesn’t. No one does.” Pearl nodded in agreement. 

“She, uh, asked me to get her some food so i should probably get back to that.” She explained, leaving the other woman to herself again. Pearl walked to the cafeteria, processing the events that just unfolded before her while she grabbed some food for Peridot. After she was done with that, she headed back to Peridot’s hospital room. Amethyst was huddled up next to Peridot, who was currently asleep. Pearl set down the food, and sat down near the bed. As she sat there watching Peridot, she found that there were silent tears running down her cheeks. Amethyst noticed her crying, and asked what was wrong. Pearl couldn’t seem to respond. She simply just wiped her tears and shook her head sadly. 

“Well...Can I have a snack?” Amethyst asked. 

“Of course.” Pearl said, offering Amethyst some food. “Is it alright if we go soon? Your mom needs to get some rest.” Amethyst nodded, eating some pretzels. “Are you going to say goodbye to her?” Pearl asked. Amethyst nodded once more as she went up to her mother and whispered a short goodbye. Pearl then took her by the hand and led her out to the car. 

“When is mommy gonna heal?” Amethyst asked. Pearl sighed, not knowing what to say.

“You’re healing her already, you know that?”

“Am I magic?” Amethyst almost jumped out of her car seat.

“Maybe you are…” Pearl said. Amethyst started rambling on about how she was magic until she eventually tired herself out. When they got back to the house, Pearl unbuckled Amethyst from her car seat and carried her to the front door. Garnet's car was in the driveway, that meant she was home. Pearl shifted Amethyst to one arm and knocked, waiting a minute before Garnet answered the door. Pearl walked in with Amethyst without a word to Garnet. If this were a normal night, she would have put Amethyst on the couch and sat down next to her. But this wasn’t a normal night, so instead she set Amethyst down on the couch, went into the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle, and sat down at the kitchen table to think about the events of the day. Pearl eventually ended up falling asleep at the table. Garnet left her alone, as she needed rest.


	3. Talk Shit get Kicked (Out of a Hospital Room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Peri have an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peri and I want her to be happy but i also,, wanna see her suffer

Pearl woke up to the sound of Amethyst whining about how she wanted to go home. “You have to stay here until your mommy heals, okay?” Pearl said to Amethyst, who just whined more, obviously missing her mother. “How about we visit her again later today?” Pearl quickly compromised, not wanting Amethyst to be upset. 

“Okay!” Amethyst smiled. “Can I eat?” She asked.

“Of course.” Pearl went to the kitchen, and got out some chicken nuggets from the freezer. She put them in the oven and went back to Amethyst. 

“Can I watch TV?”

“What do you want to watch?”

“Crying Breakfast Friends!” Amethyst shouted

“Alright, alright. Quiet down.” Pearl allowed a small laugh to escape her. She switched on the television, and set it to the channel that played Crying Breakfast Friends. Amethyst settled down on the couch in order to focus on her show. The oven started beeping, alerting Pearl to the fact that the chicken nuggets were done. Pearl got them out, careful not to burn herself. She set them out to cool off, pouring Amethyst a glass of milk while she waited. After a couple minutes, she brought the food and drink out to the hungry toddler. Amethyst started eating immediately after she thanked Pearl. Pearl sat down next to Amethyst as she ate, waiting for her to finish so she could clean her up and get her ready to go visit Peridot. Amethyst finished and Pearl cleared the plate and cup, taking them to the kitchen and putting them into the sink. She then grabbed a baby wipe from her purse and wiped off Amethyst’s face with it. Pearl then went into her room to grab an extra outfit for Amethyst. She changed Amethyst then took her hand and led her out to the car, buckling Amethyst into her car seat before getting into the driver’s seat. She then proceeded to drive to the hospital. 

When they arrived, Pearl signed the both of them in and maneuvered towards Peridot’s room. She softly knocked and waited for Peridot’s go ahead. After a few seconds, Peridot said, “Come in.” Her voice was quiet and raspy. Pearl opened the door and walked in, but not before ushering Amethyst inside first. Peridot lifted her head slightly to look at her daughter, smiling at seeing Amethyst walking towards her hospital bed. “Hi honey.” Peridot said quietly, reaching out to Amethyst to grab her hand, but soon realizing she could not, retracted what little arm she had left and laid it down at her side. Amethyst grabbed the side of the hospital bed, reaching out a small hand to touch her mother.

“Mommy, when will you come home?” She asked. Peridot frowned slightly. 

“I’m...not sure sweetheart. Probably soon.” 

Pearl quietly closed the door and walked over to Peridot, bending over so she could whisper to her, “I need to talk to you about something, without Amethyst in the room.” Peridot told her that Jasper was down in the cafeteria and that she could watch Amethyst. Pearl nodded and grabbed Amethyst’s hand, leading her out of the room, informing her of the situation as they walked to the Cafeteria.

Once they got there, Pearl spotted Jasper fairly quick. She walked over to the larger woman and asked her if she could watch Amethyst while she talked to Peridot. Jasper nodded as Amethyst climbed onto the bench next to her, “Sure, I’d be happy to watch her for a bit.” Pearl put a hand on Jasper’s shoulder and thanked her, turning and walking back to Peridot’s room. 

Pearl entered the room and didn’t waste time in engaging Peridot in conversation. “How are you going to continue to take care of Amethyst?

“Why can’t you do it?”

“I don’t have the money and Garnet doesn’t have the time.”

“Well neither do I.”

“Then perhaps you will just have to give her up for adoption.”

“I would never do that. I love her.”

“What are you going to do then? You are in no condition to take care of a child right now, let alone yourself.” Pearl hadn’t meant to raise her voice, she regretted it.

Peridot’s eyes widened, offended. She donned an angry expression and turned her head, facing away from Pearl, “Get out of my room.” She spoke in a low voice, which, to Pearl, was terrifying. Pearl obliged, hurrying out of the room and back down to the cafeteria. 

She approached Jasper and Amethyst on the bench. “Ame, honey, we have to leave now.” Amethyst looked up from where she was in Jasper’s lap, where she previously had been watching Jasper play Candy Crush and periodically helping her find moves to make. 

“Aww do we have to?” She whined. 

“Yes, we do.” Pearl snapped. This sudden change of tone surprised Amethyst, so she did as she was told and stood up after hugging Jasper goodbye. Pearl grabbed ahold of Amethyst’s tiny hand and led her throughout the hallways until they got to the front doors of the hospital. Amethyst climbed into her car seat and waited patiently as Pearl fumbled with the seat belt buckles. Pearl then sat herself in the driver’s seat and started the car, as well as the drive home.

When they arrived at the house, Pearl went to unbuckle Amethyst and noticed that she had fallen asleep on the ride home. Pearl sighed, unbuckled Amethyst, and picked her up, carrying her to the front door where she struggled to open it with one arm. Eventually she managed to get inside, and once she did, she laid amethyst down on the couch. She rubbed the toddler’s back as she slept. Pearl regretted saying what she did at the hospital. Peridot was upset with her and she wasn’t sure how to make it up to her. She became lost in her thoughts until Amethyst stirring brought her out of them. Amethyst looked up at Pearl, “Pearl, I want something to eat.” Pearl sighed and stood up, walking to the kitchen. She realized that, over the past couple of days, Amethyst had eaten all of the food. 

"Amethyst, would you like to accompany me to the store?" Pearl was trying her best. 

"Yep!” Amethyst nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright then, get in the car.” Pearl said as she opened the front door, getting her keys out as she did so. She followed Amethyst outside, locking the door before returning her attention to the small child. Amethyst had gotten into her car seat and was now patiently waiting for Pearl to buckle her in. Pearl did so and got into the driver’s seat, started the car, and sat in silence for the short drive to the store. 

Once at the store, Pearl went into the frozen foods aisle and grabbed a bag of chicken nuggets, then decided to treat Amethyst and grabbed a bag of yogurt-covered pretzels. Amethyst noticed this and began squealing with joy while Pearl tried to quiet her. They then proceeded to checkout and go home.


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking up for Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a happy chapter for once.

It was late, around one o’clock in the morning, and Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were sleeping soundly. Pearl, however, was abruptly woken by the ringtone from her cellphone. She checked the caller ID - it was Peridot. Pearl abruptly sat up and answered the call. “Peridot? What do you need?” 

“Just, can you come down to the hospital? Don’t bring Ame though, I just need someone to talk to.”  
Pearl nodded even though the other girl couldn’t see her, “Yes, of course.”

"Alright I'll...see you later." Peridot hung up. Pearl got out of bed and headed out to the car, careful to not wake up Garnet or Amethyst. She started the car and drove to the hospital.

When she got to Peridot's room, Peridot was curled up in a ball on her bed, her face scrunched up in what Pearl assumed was pain. "Dottie? What's wrong?" She walked over to the pained woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It," She sucked in air through her teeth, "it hurts, Pearl."

"What hurts?" Pearl asked, worried.

"My," she groaned in pain, "my arm. My arm hurts so much make it stop, please make it stop." Peridot's eyes were tearing up, the tears trying to make their way past her tightly closed lids.

"Peridot, Dottie, stay calm. I'm going to call the nurse." Pearl pressed the button on Peridot's bed, calling the nurse. The nurse rushed in and began examining Peridot while Peridot told her what was wrong. This continued for a while until the nurse turned to Pearl. 

“She has an infection and needs to be operated on. Please leave for now, you can wait in the waiting room.” Pearl nodded and left the room, heading for the waiting room.  
Pearl was freaking out. She wasn't sure about what would happen to Peridot, but she hoped everything would be fine. Peridot was a good person, so why did this have to happen to her? It wasn't fair, but then again, life usually wasn't. Pearl wanted to call someone, but it was 1:30am. Nobody she knew was awake. She decided on using her phone to browse the internet for cat photos, trying to waste time and to distract herself from the newest tragedy in her life.  
It was a few hours before the doctor came into the waiting room with a solemn look and told Pearl about Peridot's current situation. 

"Miss Pearl, I regret to inform you that our patient, Peridot, has been put into a medically induced coma. We found that there was brain damage - swelling - and it was best for her safety and health." The doctor explained. Pearl put a hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to break down crying right then and there. 

"Do you…know when she'll wake up?" Pearl asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Not exactly, it depends on how fast the swelling goes down, but once it does go down we will wake her up, keep her for a couple more days, and then she can finally go home.” Pearl sighed with relief and thanked the doctor before heading home from the hospital for the third time since Peridot was admitted.

****

A month and a couple weeks later, Peridot was released from the hospital. Pearl went to pick her up while Amethyst stayed home with Garnet, helping her make cookies in honor of Peridot’s return. At the hospital, Peridot waved what was left of her arms above her head excitedly as she was wheeled out of the building by Pearl. “Y’know Pearl, for the first time in my life, I'm actually happy to be blinded by the sun.” Peridot laughed.

“Yes, well, I think anyone would be happy about that after being in the hospital for over a month.” Pearl responded as she picked up Peridot and situated her in the passenger’s seat of the car. After this, she struggled to fit the wheelchair into the car, eventually figuring it out and getting into the driver’s seat, starting the car, and driving home from the hospital for the last time.

The car ride home was silent on Peridot’s end. On Pearl’s end, however, she droned on and on about whatever she could think of to talk about. Peridot occasionally nodded her head to give the illusion of paying attention. She was more interested in watching the world through the car door window than in what Pearl had to say.

As the car pulled into the driveway of Pearl and Garnet’s shared house, Amethyst ran out of the house and bounced impatiently near the car, waiting for her mother to be assisted into her chair. Once Peridot was securely in her wheelchair, Amethyst ran up to her and hugged her tightly. “Mommy! I missed you so much!” Peridot smiled at her child.

“I missed you too, Amethyst. Were you good for Pearl and Garnet?” Amethyst nodded her head, as did Garnet who had followed Amethyst out of the house to greet Peridot. Peridot nodded politely at Garnet, mostly because Garnet’s lack of emotion unsettled her.

“Pearl! Hurry up and bring momma inside! I’ve got something really cool to show her!” Amethyst yelled. Peridot laughed, shushed Amethyst, and told Pearl to wheel her inside. 

Once inside, Peridot gasped. Hanging from the doorway to the kitchen was a banner that read: ‘Welcome Home Peridot!!!’ which was clearly made by Garnet. Amethyst ran into the kitchen and came back holding a plate of cookies. They were snickerdoodles - Peridot’s favorite. “Oh my stars, thank you so much.” Peridot really wanted one of those cookies. “Pearl, could you... uh, feed me a... cookie.” 

“Oh, uh...yes, of course.” Pearl grabbed the plate from Amethyst, brought it over to Peridot, and held it under her chin as she fed a cookie to the younger woman. Amethyst walked over and grabbed a cookie as well and started to eat it. Garnet had retreated to her room, not really the one for socializing. 

“Thanks Pearl. Could you go put the plate back in the kitchen?” Pearl nodded and went to do so. When she came back, she asked Peridot if she needed anything else. “Could you lay me down on the couch? I’m exhausted.” Peridot requested.

“Yeah, let me get a blanket and a pillow for you first.” Pearl went and got a pillow and blanket from her bed and quickly made a makeshift bed on the couch. She wheeled Peridot closer to the couch and quickly transferred her from the wheelchair to the couch. Peridot got comfy as Pearl tucked her in. “Goodnight, Pearl.”

“Goodnight, Peridot. Sleep well.” With that, Pearl turned off the lights and went to go sleep in her own room. Amethyst was still in the living room, and decided to climb onto the couch to cuddle with her mother.

“Goodnight ,mommy. I love you.”

“Goodnight Amethyst. I love you too, sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna like, talk about my AU or ask questions, feel free to contact me via tumblr! My URL is dippingdotz !!


	5. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot goes on a walk with Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry for not updating for a while ive been busy with school

When Peridot woke up, it was still early in the morning. The clock on the opposite wall told her that it was 5:42. Peridot couldn’t hear any noises that would have indicated that anyone was awake in the house.  
Amethyst shifted next to Peridot on the couch, reminding her that she needed to be careful not to wake the sleeping child. But Peridot was getting uncomfortable, her phantom pains starting to act up. She wanted to call for Pearl, but at the same time she didn’t want to wake Amethyst.

Eventually, she decided that Amethyst was a heavy enough sleeper to not be woken up by her calls for Pearl’s assistance. So, she yelled for Pearl until the older woman came running into the living room, hair still messy and still dressed in her rose pink pajamas. “Peridot, what’s the matter? What hurts?” Oh, Pearl, always assuming the worst.

“I’m alright Pearl. Sorry to worry you like that, but it’s just my phantom pains acting up. I was hoping you’d massage my arms and legs for me.” Peridot explained. Pearl noticeably relaxed and nodded in agreement, gently moving Amethyst to the other couch before she started massaging Peridot’s left arm. Peridot thanked her before asking, “Hey, Pearl? Do you think we could go on a walk together later? I wanna get some fresh air after being kept inside for so long.”

“Of course we could. You need to go outside more anyways.” Pearl said as she moved on to massaging Peridot’s right arm. Peridot laughed quietly. “You know, Garnet is off work today so if you want, we can leave after I finish massaging your legs.” Pearl smiled.

“I’d like that. Do you have a sweater i could borrow? It gets kinda cold during winter y’know, and i wanna stay warm.” Peridot asked. Pearl nodded and told her that she’d go get it from her room while she was getting ready to leave. “Also, Pearl, can i take this blanket? It’s really warm and I don’t wanna leave its warmth.” Pearl nodded once more, and started massaging Peridot’s left leg. “Oh, um, you can stop now. The pains aren’t bugging me anymore.” That was a lie; Peridot just really wanted to get out of the house.

“Alright then, I will go get ready. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” Pearl told Peridot as she walked back to her bedroom. Peridot sighed and waited for Pearl to finish getting ready.  
After 5 minutes, Pearl walked back into the living room all ready to go, holding a mint green sweater and her purse. “Peridot, do you want me to pack any food in case you get hungry on the walk?”

“Can you pack one of those chocolate chip granola bars? Those are good.” Pearl nodded and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a couple granola bars, put them in her purse, and walked back over to Peridot. 

“Here, I have the sweater for you. Please sit up so I can put it on you.” Pearl requested. Peridot cooperated and sat up, whining when the blanket fell from her shoulders to her lap, leaving no protection from the cold. She also lifted her arms so Pearl wouldn’t have to ask her to do so. 

Pearl quickly put the sweater onto the younger woman and rolled up the sleeves so they wouldn’t flap around. She then brought Peridot’s wheelchair closer to the couch, picked her up, and placed her in the chair. “Pearl, you said I could take the blanket.” Peridot reminded her.

“You’re right. I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me.” Pearl said as she grabbed the blanket and covered Peridot with it, making sure it wouldn’t fall off or drag on the ground. She proceeded to open the door and wheel Peridot outside, making sure she locked the door behind her.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” Peridot said as they were walking down the driveway. 

“Oh, it’s really no problem.” Pearl replied. “So, where do you want to walk to?” 

“Isn’t there a really nice park near here?” Peridot asked. Pearl nodded. “Can we go there, then?”

“Yes, of course we can.” Pearl said, and began to push Peridot in the direction of the park. 

On their way to the park, Pearl talked about how she was applying for a job in a gem shop and how nice and pretty the owner was. Peridot wasn’t really listening but she caught the name Rose Quartz a couple of times during Pearl’s speech. Eventually, Pearl’s droning voice combined with how early Peridot had woken up caused her to start dozing off.  
Eventually, Pearl noticed Peridot falling asleep. “Peridot, no sleeping! You are the one who recommended this walk, after all.” Pearl’s shrill voice woke Peridot up almost instantly.

“Sorry, I’m awake now.” Peridot replied. Though she wasn’t too thrilled as to what she woke up to. Morning joggers were out and about now, as well as the students and their parents getting ready for school and work. All the aforementioned people would stare at Peridot as she and Pearl passed them. Peridot wished that all the suburban white moms would mind their own business. She also wished she was invisible. Sadly, both wishes went unanswered. She sunk down as far as she could in her wheelchair and grumbled about white Christian moms and their perfect lives and perfect children. 

“What’s the matter, Peridot?” Pearl asked, not oblivious to the fact that something was bugging the younger woman.

“..People are staring…” Peridot grumbled. “....can we go home now..?”

“You really shouldn’t let strangers on the street ruin your mood, but if it bothers you that much then I won’t force you to stay out here.” Pearl sighed and turned Peridot around, heading home.

When they got home, Pearl left Peridot in her chair near the couch and went to go do the dishes. There was an ominous silence between the two; Pearl went about cleaning dish after dish, getting obviously more upset with each one placed on the drying rack. Pearl grumbled something under her breath before a dish slipped from her soapy hand, shattering and making Peridot flinch. The plate also woke Amethyst and it kinda upset her. “Huh? What’s going on?”

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing Amethyst. Just dropped a plate on accident. You can go back to sleep now.” Pearl chuckled nervously.


	6. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: from now on, all chapters will be written by lapearl. i will just be uploading them and making small edits here and there.

Peridot sat on Pearl’s living room chair, allowing Amethyst to feed her mouth chips. Amethyst giggled as she tried to shove three Cheetos into Peridot’s mouth at once.

“Mmmf- slow down, Ame.” Peridot grumbled, though she accepted the three chips, eyes fixed on the television. She hadn’t gone outside in quite awhile. Pearl came around between lunch breaks from her job to help Peridot cook for herself and Amethyst. She also typically picked up the house, something she more often than not complained over.

Peridot felt very self conscious over her situation. She was too embarrassed to even call for delivery food, because she’d have to answer the door. Not that she even had the money for delivery food. She sighed, mind filled with troubled thoughts as the television kept blasting Amethyst’s favorite cartoons.

A sudden knock on the door flinched the woman out of her thoughts. It was the knock that Pearl made very often. “Amethyst, can you open the door for me?” Amethyst waddled over to the door, opening to see Pearl standing there with a folded up stroller.

“Pearl? What’s up?” Peridot asked, nodding her head at the stroller in Pearl’s hands.

“Peridot, it’s time to go out again. I know-” Pearl was cut off by Peridot groaning dramatically. “...I _know _last time went badly for you. But you cannot keep staying in your apartment like a hermit. And think of Amethyst, surely she gets tired of being cooped up inside.”__

____

__

“Can’t _you _take her to the park or something?”__

____

____

____“Peridot, she isn’t my child. I am helping you as well as I can, but you are responsible for her and you are choosing to neglect her needs. Now come on, I’ll get your wheelchair and we’re going out._ _ _ _

____“Pearl…..if you’re going to push me in the wheelchair…..how are we supposed to use the stroller..?” Peridot mumbled, glancing at the folded stroller in Pearl’s hands._ _ _ _

____Pearl blushed in embarrassment, glancing at her arms. “I totally forgot that I’d be wheeling you around. Uh, I guess I bought this for no reason then. Consider it a gift for later.”_ _ _ _

____“Wow, thanks.” Peridot grumbled sarcastically. “But when am I ever going to be able to push that thing?”_ _ _ _

____The other woman set the stroller down somewhere inside and gestured for Amethyst to come to her. She began putting on Amethyst’s coat as she answered Peridot’s question. “Surely you’ll be getting prosthetics eventually?”_ _ _ _

____Ohhh...the whole idea of prosthetics had completely slipped her mind. “Riiiight. Well. Let’s get ready to go.”_ _ _ _

____After everyone was all set, they had made their way to the nearby park. Amethyst clapped her hands excitedly, eager to start going on the playset. Pearl nodded at her approvingly, and both women watched her race to the slide, beginning to climb._ _ _ _

____Peridot smiled, happy to see her daughter enjoying herself, even if she would rather be inside instead of out here. She felt as if everyone was staring at her as she sat in her wheelchair, trying her best to cover in the blanket Pearl allowed to be on her._ _ _ _

____“Peridot, I think it’s time you start thinking about getting a job.” Pearl’s soft voice surprised Peridot and she spun around to look at her. Pearl looked as if she was lost in thought, eyes focused on the playground as she spoke._ _ _ _

____“Pearl, how the hell am I supposed to get a job? Look at me.”_ _ _ _

____“Peridot, I know. I know. It’s just...how is this going to work? I can’t support you, Garnet can only do so much and you don’t even have a job. I’m sure there’s something that can be found for you to do.” Pearl glanced to the nearby newspaper stand, where a young man was passing out newspapers happily._ _ _ _

____“Pearl-” Peridot tried to stop her, but it was too late. The tall girl rushed over to the stands and paid the man a couple of quarters, returning with a newspaper._ _ _ _

____“These have jobs in them all the time. Surely there’s something we can find for you to do.” The wheelchair creaked as Peridot straightened up. Though she hated the thought of getting a job, she knew it had to be done. She couldn’t support the daughter she loved, and it was even more painful than losing all her limbs._ _ _ _

____The two friends searched in the newspaper for quite some time. Most jobs were related to babysitting (something Peridot could obviously not do), dog walking (“I’d be a chew toy!”) and school related activities. However, one job stood out._ _ _ _

“‘The Diamond Prosthetics Company is now hiring.’” Pearl began slowly, pointing out where she found the ad. “‘In need of someone to sit and test out prosthetics. People with missing limbs only.’” 

____Peridot could absolutely not believe her luck. Of all the times they could have looked at a newspaper, the one time they did had the perfect job for her._ _ _ _

____“...Must be plot holes and the writer’s laziness.” Pearl murmured to Peridot, who nodded in agreement. “...But this job is perfect, Peri! Here, I’ll call them right now.”_ _ _ _

____“Wh- Pearl, wait-” Peridot didn’t think a call with screaming children in the background would make a good first impression. But Pearl couldn’t wait. She ran a hand through her short, pinkish hair that badly needed to be re-dyed. Once her phone began to ring, she shoved it next to Peridot’s ear, eyes shimmering excitedly._ _ _ _

____“Hello, you’ve reached The Diamond Prosthetics, how may I direct your call?” The woman on the phone asked. Peridot felt her heart sink. She was so nervous, she felt immediately sweatier._ _ _ _

____“U-um...hi...yes, I uh...saw your ad on the newspaper. I’m interested in an interview?” If she had hands, Peridot would be smacking her forehead right now. Why did she have to sound like that?_ _ _ _

____“Do you have limbs?” The phone operator asked rather bluntly. Great, now she felt even more nervous._ _ _ _

“No...none, actually.” _Are they really that unprofessional?_

____

____

______“Then you’ll be perfect! I’ll give you the address and a phone number to contact us with and we’ll get you started.” Peridot forced a smile, nodding. She had completely forgotten that the phone operator could in fact, not see her at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Awesome, thanks so much.” She shrugged the phone into Pearl’s waiting hands and let her punch in the address and phone number on a notepad app on her phone. Once done, they hung up and Pearl clapped her hands happily - it seems she had been hanging around Amethyst a little too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ohhh Peridot I’m so proud of youuuuu!” She embraced the smaller woman in her arms. A hug wasn’t necessarily unwelcome, but it was certainly not something Pearl normally would do._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Th..thanks...I’d hug back but you know..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______After a painfully awkward interview with one of the managers, Peridot had been given the job. Her job was simple: sit on a chair and allow one of the workers to fit prosthetics on her and see how they fit, and how comfortable they are. She was nervous, but also dreadfully excited. A simple job that she could do. Plus she’d be helping other people like her receive good prosthetics._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was dropped off by Pearl, who wheeled her inside. They were immediately greeted with a stranger Peridot had not yet seen in the building._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was short (her head reaching Pearl’s chin), but she had an air of authority that made a chill run up Peridot’s spine. Her eyes were cold as she gazed at Peridot as if she were just a part of her every day. Peridot glanced back at her steel blue eyes and forced a small smile. She decided eye contact wasn’t the best way to go and focused on her short, curly blue hair. Clearly this person liked blue._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hello.” The stranger’s voice was slow and mellow. She didn’t sound very welcoming. “My name is Lapis Lazuli. I will be here to help you from now on.” She gazed at Pearl, who quickly seemed to get the message._ _ _ _ _ _

______“O-oh, right! Um, goodbye Peridot, have fun!” She waved goodbye and began to walk away. Then she stopped, turned around and offered Lapis her hand to shake. Peridot watched Lapis grip Pearl’s hand and shake back. Clearly she had a strong grip, as Pearl’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Her friend then turned and quickly left, climbing back in her waiting car._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now.” Lapis cleared her throat, walking around to the back of the wheelchair and beginning to push Peridot down a hallway. “You will have to be changed into new clothes so we can easily access your arms and legs.” She stopped abruptly at a room and opened it. It looked no different than a changing room one would see at a store. Lapis opened a closet next to the room and pulled out a shirt and shorts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Pretty sure these will fit you. Put them on and yell when you’re done.” The short woman pushed the wheelchair into the room and shut the door. Peridot glanced at the tanktop and shorts Lapis had set in her lap. “U...um….how….Ms. Lazuli..?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The door swung open and Lapis poked her head inside. “..I can’t put these on. I need help.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right. I forgot. My apologies.” Lapis sighed and slid inside, closing the door behind her. She quickly took off Peridot’s top and helped slide the tank top on. Her eyes remained focused on the clothing, and Peridot was surprised at how neutral she was on this. She supposed that Lapis was used to changing others, but this was incredibly awkward to her. However, she appreciated Lapis not making a big scene._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once Lapis finished helping her get her shorts on, she grabbed Peridot’s clothes and set them in a hamper in the closet. “Once you’re done for the day I can help you put those back on.” Was all she said before rushing Peridot away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hallway after hallway they went. It was like a maze, if mazes were made with boring grey walls and grey patterned carpet floors. Occasionally some people would be walking by, though she barely glanced at Peridot. They eyed Lapis almost...nervously?_ _ _ _ _ _

_Is Lapis the top dog around here? _Peridot wondered curiously. Surely there must be something causing such odd looks. Lapis didn’t seem to mind. Peridot was beginning to guess she was a very guarded person. Knowing her true emotions and thoughts wouldn’t be easy.__

____

____

________Finally, they entered a very large room with a chair in the middle. It was bright - light lamps were everywhere - and there was a screen on the wall at the end. “Jasper, I need help hoisting her into the chair.” Lapis quickly said into a walkie talkie she had been carrying on her hip until now. Peridot quickly perked up - she only knew one Jasper. Could this be the same one…?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sure enough, a minute or so later, the colossus of a woman entered the room, wearing a suit with the corporation’s logo stitched on the chest. Lapis was wearing something similar as well, Peridot just then noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Peridot! Good to see you. Didn’t think I’d be seeing ya here.” Jasper grinned wide, showing her large almost animal-like teeth. Peridot had never been able to figure out how this woman was a human being. She was like an overgrown puppy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hi, Jasper. I didn’t know you worked here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The woman looked confused, scratching her head. “Really? I never mentioned it? Must’ve forgot..” Lapis glared at Jasper, nodding at Peridot silently. Jasper cleared her throat and quickly walked over, gently picking up Peridot and setting her down in the chair. It was the most comfortable chair Peridot’s butt had ever had the pleasure of sitting on. The cushions were so welcoming, and she could have fallen asleep right there if she wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right. Peridot, your job is so sit as still as possible whenever we try to put stuff on. We will ask you questions, and you will answer them truthfully. You cannot be polite here. If something hurts or is at all uncomfortable, you must say so. Failing to do that can cause an unhappy customer down the road. Do you understand?” Peridot quickly nodded in response, muttering a “yes”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What exactly is the screen for?” Peridot asked quickly before Lapis could leave for prosthetics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That is for you to watch a movie or something while you wait. Jasper, give her some movie choices while I get some prototypes.” Jasper smiled and nodded, waiting for Lapis to close the door behind her before turning to Peridot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wonder why she doesn’t like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peridot was surprised at this and spun around. “What do you mean? She seems to be fine with me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nah, she’s normally...different to people with your job. Somethin’ about her tone and stuff tells me she doesn’t like you.” Jasper noticed Peridot frown and quickly added “B-but don’t worry! I could just be assuming...and besides, Lapis doesn’t really _like _anyone. Just be polite and do what she says, alright?”__

____

____

__________Peridot sighed and nodded. She really hoped Lapis didn’t hate her. What could she possibly have done in the fifteen minutes they had known each other?  
“Now that we got that out of the way...How to Train Your Dragon or Zootopia?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. The Move

Peridot had been working at Diamond Prosthetics for three months. Every week day, she went to work, got changed with Lapis’s help, and sat in the chair for hours. She would pay close attention to the comfort of each prosthetic put on her as her eyes kept glued to the screen, watching whatever cartoon Jasper brought each day.

It was one late Friday that Peridot was surprised with a question from Jasper. She sat in the chair, watching Shrek as Lapis slipped on a prosthetic onto her left arm.

“How does this one feel? Any tighter than the last?” Lapis asked once done, stepping away to observe the fake arm.

“Mmm...it feels a bit better. Maybe a bit too tight, actually.” Peridot wiggled her stump of an arm, trying to feel the prosthetic. “It’s not terrible though.”

The clock on the wall ticked loudly, and Peridot checked the wall to see it was time for her shift to be over. Lapis’s eyes lazily glanced to the clock and she sighed, removing the prosthetic and going to the door to put it away.

“We’ll mess with the size some more Monday. I’ll be back in a moment to help you out of here.” Was all the woman said before shutting the door behind her with a slight slam. Shrek was ending by now, and Jasper got up to click off the movie.

“Shrek is one of my favorites.” The larger woman grinned down at Peridot as she pulled out the DVD from the DVD player and snapped it back into its case. “What about you?”

Peridot shrugged. “I guess it’s pretty good.” She appreciated Jasper trying to start small talk; when she was alone with Lapis, it was dead silent. It was extremely uncomfortable.

“I’ve been thinking, Peridot.” Jasper’s lopsided grin shrunk to a more serious frown, and her tone changed. Peridot shifted in her seat, immediately nervous that she had done something wrong. But what? All she does is sit and answer questions.

“You live with Pearl and Garnet, right? With Amethyst?” This question surprised her, and she quickly snapped her gaze to Jasper’s.

“Yeah…?”

“You could...stay with me, if you wanted.” Jasper said rather bluntly; she seemed to realize she had dropped something really huge and quickly added “I know that sounds weird, but hear me out. Garnet is always so busy - I know her, she never is home from work. And Pearl...well, Pearl gets cranky. The apartment is small, too. Amethyst should have more space, her own room….”

“Jasper...I appreciate your offer but...are you sure? My only job is here, I’m just now barely being able to support Amethyst and I...surely moving into your home would be stressful for you..I’d hate to be a burden. Amethyst can be really loud, too.” She didn’t like living with Pearl for sure - Pearl was great, but she had ups and downs that Peridot sometimes couldn’t handle. Still, moving in with Jasper seemed to be so weird and sudden.

“I get lonely in my house on my own.” Jasper admitted slowly, glancing at the door behind Peridot as if scared Lapis would pop up. “...You know...after Pink died...it gets empty there I guess..”  
Peridot nodded in understanding; Jasper’s wife, Pink Diamond, had been a very...interesting woman. She had been murdered a few years ago, and Jasper had taken it really hard. Jasper looked just as sad thinking about her than she had the day of the funeral.

“Hey...okay..Jasper, don’t worry. If you’re _sure_ you want us to move in...I’m in.” The woman formed a small smile, hoping it would cheer her co-worker up. It seemed to work - that big, goofy smile grew back in reply.

“That would be great, Peri. I’ll call some men for hire and get them to help you move your things. Wanna start tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll tell Pearl tonight.” Hopefully she took it well. “I look forward to starting. Thanks again, Jasper.”

Not long after, Lapis came back and helped Peridot get ready to leave. Pearl arrived right on time to pick her up, and together they drove back to the apartment Peridot would soon no longer call home.

 

“You’re doing _what_?!” Pearl’s shrill shriek echoed in the small apartment, making Amethyst jump in surprise from her spot on the recliner in front of the TV.

“Pearl, calm down-”

“Calm down?! You have the nerve to just drop something like _this_ on me and tell me to calm down?!” Peridot swore Pearl would start hyperventilating if she kept yelling like this.

“Look, Jasper just asked me today. We’re going to start moving stuff out tomorrow. We don’t have much, it won’t take long. This is for the best, Pearl. This place is small, and I think it’d be best for you and Garnet to have less mouths to feed, and you’ll have more space in here too.”

Pearl took a deep inhale and then sighed loudly. “Peridot. I have been there for you this _whole time. I_ helped you with Amethyst since the day she was born. I held your damn hand when you were in labor! I gave you a place to stay when you got hit by a car. I watched Amethyst while you were in the hospital. I have supported both of you when and then helped you get a job. But as soon as _Jasper_ decides she wants to help you after months, you’re all ready to go.”

“I’m sorry, Pearl. I’ve already said why I think this is best.” Peridot glanced at Amethyst, scared that the young girl would be frightened by the yelling. Amethyst was more interested in the cartoon on the TV. She looked back at Pearl’s blue eyes and quickly looked away. She didn’t like eye contact.

“The reason _why_ I want this move so bad is because you’re so insufferable sometimes, Pearl.” Peridot surprised herself as she spoke, but she knew there was no turning back now. She might as well get her feelings off her chest. “I don’t get a choice in _anything_. If I choose one thing on my own, I get yelled at. I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions. I don’t know why you even care if I move. Didn’t you want me to take care of Amethyst and myself? In fact, didn’t you want me to _give Amethyst up for adoption_? Oh yeah, remember that? That was fucked up, Pearl. I don’t like it here. I want out.”

“You know what your problem is, Peridot?” Pearl folded her arms across her chest, her eyes burning holes into Peridot. “You’re nothing but a fucking freeloader. Ever since you were a Freshman in college living with fucking _Sheena_. That woman was a disease. You sucked her dry to have a place to stay, and now look where you’re at. Sheena’s gone, you have Amethyst and you didn’t even get to graduate college. You don’t even have god damn limbs!” Every word poured out of her mouth dipped in venom, Peridot flinching as each word hit her ears. Pearl’s tone was harsh and unfamiliar. She wanted to cry, but she felt so numb tears wouldn’t fall. She could hardly believe she had processed what Pearl had said correctly.

“P...Pe-” Peridot’s weak attempt to reply cut itself off. She had no idea what to say. She gazed at the ground in defeat, not knowing what to do anymore. The woman stayed that way long after she heard the slam of Pearl’s bedroom door and the muffled sobs from the bedroom.

She flinched hard when a small hand poked her side. “Mama?” Amethyst’s voice sounded shaky from fright. Her head raised and she frowned at Amethyst, noticing a few tears forming in her wide eyes.

“It’s okay, Ame. Just a little argument, that’s all. All adults get cranky. Did you hear about us moving to Jasper’s?” Peridot smiled the best she could. Amethyst didn’t deserve to be caught up in the middle of their fight.

“Yes. Is it bigger there? Will there be cartoons?”

“Oh, I’m sure it is. I think Jasper loves cartoons more than even you. Now go sit down and don’t worry about anything. It’s fine.”

That night, Peridot’s dreams were unpleasant. She was laying in her old bed from her college years. It was a small twin bed. Mattress was extremely uncomfortable. Covering her was one thin blanket. She rolled over with a sigh that quickly turned to a gasp when she saw who was standing there looking at her.

It was her. Tall, stocky, with long pink hair that had recently been re-dyed. The smell of cotton candy perfume wafted her nose. Large arms folded across her chest, covering most of the crop top she had on.

“Sheena?”

As quickly as the dream began, Peridot woke with a jolt. It was morning time. Eight a.m, according to the alarm clock on her night stand. Amethyst was still asleep in her small toddler bed. Peridot laid there, watching Amethyst sleep with a pang of sorrow. The girl’s long brunette hair was so much like _hers_. Long, wavy and curly. It was a trait Peridot used to admire.

Anger bubbled up inside Peridot as she thought of the dream, and of what Pearl had said to her the night before. How dare she go after such a tender subject in an argument? Now Peridot was even more glad they were moving today. When she finally got up (with Pearl’s help, grudgingly), she completely ignored her the entire time. She chatted with Amethyst occasionally, and watched the news on the television. The moving men could not have arrived soon enough.

In the afternoon, the men and Jasper arrived and quickly began taking whatever Peridot mentioned out into a large truck. After a couple of hours, all of their things had been packed. Peridot was thankful she didn’t have much. Amethyst was glad to see Jasper again.

“Jasper! Jasper! Lemme see your phone!” Jasper gazed down at little Amethyst tugging her shirt, and she beamed down at her happily, rustling her hair up with a hand.

“Alright, alright. But only for a little bit. We’re all done packing up, so we gotta get outta here soon.” A snort from Pearl could be heard from the kitchen. Peridot chose to ignore it, focusing on her daughter instead.

Jasper flopped down on a chair and pulled out her phone, letting Amethyst hold it after she pulled up Candy Crush. The large woman chuckled as Amethyst swiped the phone screen, growing very focused on the bright-colored game. “Hey, you’re not too bad at this half-pint.” She remarked, glancing at Peridot as if to silently tell her that Amethyst was doing an amazing job with the app.

Peridot just nodded and smiled, happy that Amethyst didn’t have to be stressed out from the night before. She was thankful for Jasper being so kind to her. Personally, Peridot wouldn’t trust Amethyst holding her phone - if she had one.

Eventually, Amethyst handed Jasper back the phone, and Jasper guided Peridot’s wheelchair and the excited Amethyst to the truck, helping everyone load in before driving to the new home. Peridot glanced out the window at Pearl, standing outside of the apartments, watching them go. She looked terribly sad.

_Who cares_? Peridot thought bitterly, suddenly remembering the fight they had. The twinge of guilt she felt was instantly gone. _Maybe if she wasn’t so bossy and rude, I wouldn’t be moving_. But she knew she couldn’t stay mad forever. Still, the thoughts of the dream she had haunted her. She sighed, closing her eyes to rest while the truck drove.


End file.
